Captain Cucumber
less. When this does damage, Conjure a Legendary card. |flavor text = He's steered his crew through many a pickle.}} Captain Cucumber is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability reduces the cost of Conjured plant cards by 1 , and Conjures a Legendary plant card every time it does damage. This ability stacks with each Captain Cucumber on the field, and persists until all Captain Cucumbers are removed from the field. Origins It is based on a cucumber, a widely cultivated plant in the gourd family, Cucurbitaceae. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' Cards you Conjure cost 1 less. When this does damage, Conjure a Legendary card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description He's steered his crew through many a pickle. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is a bit weak for its cost. However, its ability is what makes this shine, especially in a swarm deck or a ramp deck, since you are able to play your powerful cards earlier, especially certain legendaries such as , Cornucopia, Astro Vera, or . To make this card even better, having multiple Captain Cucumbers further lowers the cost and gives easier access to legendary cards. Coffee Grounds can also make this card more effective, which allows you to draw two legendary cards each turn. Being in the Mega-Grow class, you can use cards such as Time to Shine and to add cheaper legendary cards into your hand. You can also boost its stats with cards such as Fertilize and Grow-Shroom to make it hit harder and improve its overall survival, especially against tricks like Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. In fact, you do not even have to make this attack as its ability is also activated by other Conjuring cards like Banana Peel and Photosynthesizer, making them cheaper as a result. Against It is best to destroy this plant before it can attack. Otherwise, you will have to deal with cheaper legendary cards like Kernel Corn or Astro Vera. Because it only has 1 strength, Armored zombies can prevent it from doing damage, although you should beware of boosting tricks, of which the Mega-Grow class has plenty. If your opponent tries to use bonus attacks, Bonus Track Buckethead can shut that off as well. As any hero, Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, or Celestial Custodian played on an environment can destroy this very easily. If you are playing as a hero, Cakesplosion or Final Mission can destroy it as well. Gallery CaptainCucumberStat.jpg|Captain Cucumber's statistics captaincucumbercard.jpg|Captain Cucumber's card CaptainCucumberGrayedoutCard.png|Captain Cucumber's grayed out card Cptcucumber2.png|Captain Cucumber costing 2 sun due to another Captain Cucumber's ability CaptainCucumberCardImage.png|Captain Cucumber's card image Cucumber1.PNG|An example of Captain Cucumber's ability Trivia *Its description makes a pun on two meanings of the word pickle, one being "a predicament," and the other being "a cucumber that has been pickled in a brine, vinegar, or other solution and left to ferment for a period of time." Category:Plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants